


When the Day Met the Night

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Based on the song When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco. Koukou





	When the Day Met the Night

When the day met the night

Anything in quotes is from the Panic! At the Disco song “When the Day met the Night.” It is one of my favorite bands and one of my favorite songs, and I’ve just always felt it fits Kouji and Kouichi, whether you see them just as twins and brothers, or something more. Thanks for reading and I hope you review!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They say opposites attract. Even with some things similar, there are basic parts of people, basic qualities, and those are what people bond over. They need the opposite part to complete themselves.

“All was golden when the day met the night”

Take for example Kouji and Kouichi. Twin brothers, opposites, one the sun, the day, the light. The other the moon, the night, the dark. Both felt lost without the other; they just did not know what or who they were searching for.  

 “When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer”

Kouichi, who was lost in the darkness, was finally saved when he found Kouji, the light. Since then, they’ve grown closer than they ever would have expected, having been raised apart. They are two parts of a whole, two brothers connected, two souls entwined.

Being one of their best friends, I can tell they are closer than even they will admit to anyone else, afraid to share of the love they have. But I don’t mind their secrets, as long as they are happy, but I can’t imagine what Takuya’s reaction will be when he finds out. He’s so clueless about these things sometimes. Maybe it’s just what I can sense because girls sense love better than boys do.

Anyway, this is between you and me for now diary, until later <3

-Z

“All was golden in the sky.  
All was golden when the day met the night”


End file.
